


...Mau Peluk?

by Sepiii_go



Category: seodam
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sepiii_go/pseuds/Sepiii_go
Summary: Tw; Died, virusC; 291 words; short oneshoot; fiksi; typo!
Kudos: 1





	...Mau Peluk?

"Kenapa pakai baju hitam?"

Adalah pertanyaan pertama yang Seobin lontarkan setelah melihat seseorang yang ditunggunya datang.

Midam menatap penampilan Seobin yang terlihat biasa saja, hanya ada jejak air mata di pipi serta basah di salah satu lengan bajunya. Mungkin bekas air mata yang pria itu keluarkan sebelum dirinya datang.

Midam menggeleng. "Hanya tanda turut berduka."

Seobin akhirnya menepuk ruang kosong diatas karpet yang ia duduki, memberi kode untuk Midam duduk disampingnya yang langsung dituruti pria itu.

"Untuk apa? Toh jenazahnya gak diantar kesini."

Midam menghela nafasnya. "Gak boleh ya gue ikut berduka?"

Seobin menggeleng. "Sakit Midam rasanya... sakit." Ucap Seobin dengan air mata yang mendadak turun lagi. Namun dengan cepat disekanya.

Midam menatap Seobin prihatin. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menyarankan sesuatu.

"Seobin..."

**"...mau peluk?"**

Seobin dengan cepat menoleh, menatap bola mata Midam yang sering ia kagumi. Hari ini sinarnya berbeda. Mata yang biasanya menatap tajam itu kini melemah dan hanya menunjukkan rasa sayang yang Seobin artikan sebagai rasa iba.

Seobin menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum berlabuh kepelukan Midam. Mengenyampingkan rasa tak enak hati yang bisa saja menghampiri. Tapi setelah dipikirnya, ini adalah tawaran Midam. Midam yang mau dan tentu saja mengijinkannya.

Suara hatinya yang berisik seketika berhenti kala sebuah usapan hinggap dipunggungnya. Midam ikut melabuhkan kepalanya pada kepala Seobin membuat pria itu merasakan beban berat kepala Midam. Pria itu juga mempererat pelukan, mentransfer rasa nyaman yang menyadarkannya jika ia tidak sendirian.

"Midam...."

"Hm?"

"Lo begini karna iba doang, kan?"

Midam terdiam sesaat.

"Seobin-"

"...apapun namanya, ini semua berasal dari kemauan hati gue sendiri."

"Makasih.."

Midam mengangguk lalu melanjutkan usapannya pada punggung Seobin yang sempat terhenti.

"Midam..."

"Hm?"

"Kalau gue minta satu hal lagi, boleh?"

"Apa?"

"Temenin gue malem ini, please?"

"Nginep?"

Seobin mengangguk. "Tapi kalau g-"

"Bisa. Gue bisa nginep disini malam ini."

"Gue akan temenin lo malam ini. Pokoknya lo gak akan ngerasa kesepian, Seobin."

Seobin tersenyum lebar, lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada Midam. "Makasih Midam, makasih."

"Sama-sama, Seobin."


End file.
